Sandboxes
by Serendipity
Summary: A short, light fic about the lives of a few of the slayerettes back in the days of sandboxes and Barbie dolls.


  
**Sandboxes**

By Serendipity *********************************   
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the storyline. All belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy   
Distribution: Just ask me so I know where it's going.   
Summary: Just a cute, light fic. Consider it a prelude. (damn..."Prelude"...that would've been a better name for this....ah well.)   
*********************************

"Xander stop it!!!"

"Watch out Willow!!! Watch out for the froooooggggieeeeees!! Rrrribbbbbbit…..rrriiibbiiiiiiitttttt!!"

"XANDER!!!" she screamed and darted behind the swings, making a dash for the sandbox. Xander followed, hot on her heels.

"The froggies are going to get you Wiiillloooowwwwww…" Xander shouted in a slightly demented, high pitched voice.

The red haired girl took a flying leap into the sandbox, but missed her mark, catching her foot against the side instead.

"NO!" she shrieked as she started to fall, flailing desperately.

"Uh-oh" she heard Xander say just before she felt a hard jolt against her back and she hit the sand face-first.

Willow's face scrunched up and she choked viciously as she tried to clear the sand out of her eyes and mouth.

Xander started laughing, "Hee-hee… hey Willow, now you're face is the same color of your hair!" he burst into another fit of giggles.

Willow was *not* pleased. She opened her green eyes and pinned him with an icy glare, her lower lip quivering slightly.

Xander abruptly stopped laughing.

She sniffed indignantly and tried to get the sand out of her long red locks.

He looked unsure, "Hey, Willow…are you ok-,"

She cut off his question with a sudden, angry shove. He let out a startled cry as he fell backwards.

"Go AWAY Xander!!!" she shouted, close to tears. "See? See what you've done? You've messed up my doll!" she gingerly picked up the now sand-covered Barbie and dusted it off lovingly.

Xander lay there staring up at her in shocked silence.

"How could you?" she whispered softly, "You're so…so… MEAN! You're such a meanie Xander, a big bad….MEANIE!"

Ouch. Xander winced slightly at her attack. Willow had never gone so far as to call her a 'meanie' before. The only person she ever called that was Cordelia. And that was only sometimes, when she was really *really* mad…

"I-I'm sorry Willow…I can fix her for you…,"

Willow glared at him for a few more seconds before finally dropping her gaze, "No Xander, I don't want you to fix her for me. Why don't you go over and play on the slides for awhile?"

"Um..okay," the dark haired boy slowly stood up and shoved his fists into his pockets with an embarrassed smile, "umm…what're you going to do?"

"Stay here."

"Can I-,"

"NO Xander. You CAN'T stay here with me. Just go for awhile, okay? I want to be alone."

Xander was torn. Should he leave? Willow was still mad at him. Well, maybe then he shouldn't leave. But then she'd be even madder at him. He didn't like it when she was mad. Maybe he should just leave so as not to annoy her. But he couldn't leave, he had to apologize first. But if he tried to say he was sorry, he risked getting her even more upset. B-but then he should leave...but-

Willow glanced up to find Xander still rooted to his spot, obviously stuck in some dilemma. She sighed softly, "Xander, I'm not mad at you…just leave me alone for awhile, okay? I'll come over in a few minutes."

The dark-haired boy let out a relieved sigh and his face broke out in a wide grin. "Okay, Willow. Come soon though 'cause, I've gotta show you what Jesse showed me how to do…"

She nodded reassuringly and he turned and bounded off in the direction of the big red slides on the other side of the park.

Rolling her eyes, she plunked down in the sand. I wish Xander would be more careful. > she thought in exasperation. Picking up her Barbie, she bent the long plastic legs and set it in a seated position alongside her.

Now then, what to do? >

Finding a green plastic shovel and a bright pink bucket, she started to collect a large pile of sand. Digging furiously, she felt her frustration slowly start to ebb away as she became more and more involved with what she was doing.

This is fun..almost calming > she thought happily as she dug even deeper into the darker colored soil. Now, if I add some more sand here, I can use this stick to make the letters and… >

"Hey..umm can I see that shovel?"

The tiny red haired girl looked up and blinked.

The blond boy gave her a shy smile.

"Oh sure."

He reached over to take the plastic handle she offered. Their fingers accidentally brushed.

"Umm..thanks," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"You're welcome," she blushed slightly.

"I just need it for a sec, I mean, I'll give it right back, but..ummm…if you're using it.." he started to offer her the shovel again but she waved him away.

"No, that's okay," she smiled, shaking her head. Although she usually wasn't very good with strangers, his gentle demeanor made her feel instinctively at ease. She relaxed a bit.

He nodded sullenly and accepted the shovel. Within a few seconds, they were both back at work.

Gradually, he felt *something* pulling his eyes back up. He snuck a glance at her thoughtfully She glanced up at him and he quickly dropped his gaze. Ew..but she's a *girl*. > He reminded himself, trying to shake the thought. Still, he felt his gaze drawn up to her face yet again. She smells really nice too …like strawberries… >This time she looked up and caught his eye. They smiled simultaneously. He didn't know what to say.

Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, she cocked her head to one side and regarded him silently He seems so confuzzled. > Wrinkling her nose, she grinned at her made-up word. But I like him. He's nice. And he's a really good sharer. That's good in a boy. >

His mind racing for something…*anything* to say, he was somewhat startled when she abruptly grinned at him. She must think that I'm SUCH a dork… > Feeling the pressure mounting as they sat staring at eachother in silence, he grasped for the only thing that came to mind :"So..what're you making?" oh geez…lame lame lame lame lame >

"Oh…," Willow seemed genuinely surprised by his question. Remembering the sand sculpture in front of her, she tore her gaze away from his. Looking down at it thoughtfully she replied, "I'm not really sure yet. It started out as one thing, but now it might be something else," she giggled spontaneously, the sound making his heart involuntarily jump, "Has that ever happened to you?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling.

"Ummm…yeah. Kinda," he mumbled, looking back down to regard his own sculpture. He suddenly felt tingly all over. Maybe he was sick or something.

She simply nodded obliviously and leaned closer. He shifted backwards uncomfortably. "What are *you* making?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"It's supposed to be a guitar, even though it doesn't really look like one."

"Oh, but it does!" Her entire face lit up and he felt his heart skip another beat "There's the handle and the strings!" she pointed excitedly, "Oh wow, do you play the guitar?"

"Yeah..well, no, not really. I started a few days ago. My older cousin plays and I've been visiting him for the past week and he's been teaching me…kinda." Smiling slowly, he felt his previous embarrassment evaporate as her enthusiasm became infectious.

"That's so neat!" She scooted a little closer, her own work abandoned and forgotten, "I'm starting to play the piano," she chattered on, "My mother plays and it's so pretty. I wish I could play that well, but she says it'll take some time. She says it'll sound good when I'm bigger…"

"How old are you anyway?" He asked suddenly.

"Six and three fourths."

"Wow, you look so much older!"

"Thanks! How about you?"

"Oh, I'm eight." He replied proudly.

"Wow…you're big," she whispered in awe.

"Well," he gave her a sheepish grin and moved closer, as if he were telling her a secret, "I'm really still seven, but I'll be eight in a month."

"It's just as good as being eight though," she smiled, her nose wrinkling slightly, "It must be so wonderful to be that big. You're practically a grown-up."

His heart swelled with pride, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I'll be ten pretty soon."

"You look big enough to be ten already!"

"Really?" He leaned forward excitedly, "Do you really think so? Becau-,"

Abruptly, their noses bumped together and they shot apart as though stung. She turned away, trying to surpress the unexpected blush which persisted in climbing up her neck. His eyes still wide from shock, he fought against the urge to grin. For some odd reason, her blushing made him feel strangely pleased. This is too weird. > the tingling had gotten even worse I must be getting a fever. >

Oh wow, that was scary. >"S-so where do you go to school?" she asked, breaking the silence, but keeping careful distance from him.

"Oh, I don't live here. I live in Washington.."

"Like, with the President?"

"No, umm..that's the other Washington. My Washington is closer to here, but it's still pretty far away."

She nodded blankly, "Oh, okay." She couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment that he didn't live in Sunnydale. He was so nice. So much more considerate than Xander… > He was also very interesting to talk to. He really seemed to like to talk to her too.

She has really nice hair. >

"Thanks!"

With a mild feeling of horror, he realized that he had just said that last statement out loud. Fortunately, the beaming happiness his simple comment had caused her made him feel a bit better.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, suddenly fumbling for another compliment to pay her, "Your uhh….Barbie is really nice too," he blurted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he cringed. 'Your Barbie is really nice too?' Just couldn't shut up while I was ahead, could I?>

Willow was stunned. No *boy* had ever complimented her Barbie. Come to think of it, no boy had ever really acknowledged her Barbie, except for that one time that Jessie had taken it from her and he and Xander had thrown it back and forth until Xander accidentally pulled it's head off. Willow scowled at the thought. Xander really could be a meanie when he wanted too.

But this boy was definitely different.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Seriously?"

"Yup." She tucked her hair behind her ear again and nodded. The sun was a bit lower in the sky and had managed to position itself perfectly so that it bathed her in an almost ethereal light. Her hair sparked and flamed and her eyes danced as she regarded him with innocent wonder.

He sighed involuntarily. She was beautiful. I mean, even if she *was* a girl, there was no denying it, he was hooked.

Almost unwilling to break the perfect moment, he knew he had to. He felt compelled to ask her the one question which had been on his mind the entire time, "Umm..I was wondering. What's your na-,"

"Hey you ready to go?"

The moment abruptly shattered and their bond snapped. He looked up in shock at the rude entrance of a small but tough looking dark haired boy. The boy returned his look with an almost possessive glare.

"Oh, ah, yes, Xander I am…almost, why?"

Without breaking eye contact with the blond boy, Xander casually put a hand on Willow's shoulder, "My mom's leaving, so we have to go…*now*." Having watched this little exchange for the past several minutes Xander Harris had come to one conclusion. This kid was trouble. Who does this he think he is? I don't trust him. He's too old for Willow. Good thing she has me to protect her. She doesn't get these things. >

"Oh, um, alright," a bit startled by Xander's cold behavior, she stood up, shaking off his grip and stooped to pick up her Barbie. Turning her gaze towards her new friend, "It was really nice meeting you, um…ah…"

"Hey, you're not still mad at me are you?" Xander asked suddenly cutting in between them again.

"What? Oh, no, Xander, not at a-," her words were cut off as he yanked her upwards and gave her a sudden, vicious bear hug which forced all of the air out of her lungs.

"Cause you're my *bestest* friend," he yelled directly into her ear, "and I *hate* it when we fight."

Flinching slightly, she struggled against his iron grip, "Um, thanks Xander, you're my friend too. Now if you'll just let me go, I have to say bye to my frien-,"

Glancing nastily at the other boy, Xander shook his head I don't *think* so > "Sorry, can't wait. Gotta go." With that, he roughly grabbed her arm and started hauling her away.

"No, Xander, wait, I have to…oh dear. Um, Bye!"

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the boy watched as she waved half-heatedly, still tripping and struggling with her companion who persistently yanked her along.

He waved back until she was out of sight. Then he dropped his arm and sat down heavily. Running a hand through his blond hair he stared forlornly at the spot where she'd been sitting. It was only then that he noticed she'd left something behind.

Picking up the Barbie, he smiled thoughtfully and dusted it off.

She never got a chance to pick it up. That Xander kid took her away too fast. > For a brief moment, he considered trying to catch up to return it to her, but soon realized that she had probably gone too far and he had no idea which direction they'd been traveling in. Oh well… >

"Hey sweetie, we have to get going, so you'd better get your things."

Immediately hiding the doll underneath his shirt, he turned towards his aunt and nodded. Dusting off his pants he stood up slowly. She was perhaps the most incredible person he'd ever met in his entire life and bam, in a flash, she was gone. He shook his head. At least he had the doll to remember her by. Nevertheless he couldn't help but wonder…

Sighing softly he muttered under his breath, "Who *was* that girl?"

The End   
*****************************************

So, that's about it. This is my version of the first time Oz and Wills met. Oh, and it also explains the whole "Barbie Incident" once and for all exonerating Xander from guilt. (Hey, the kid's got a jealous streak, but he ain't no clepto.)   
  



End file.
